teen habits
by ace of hope
Summary: Se había vuelto una tradición el que la oscuridad atacará a cada oportunidad a la elegida de la luz, igualmente se creo otra en la cual el chico de la esperanza fuera quien la salvara siempre. Cansado de fracasar en cada oportunidad, aquel demonio haría algo por sus propias manos para conseguirla esa luz, incluso si eso significaba atacar directamente a su guardian .
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

* * *

KARI

Este era uno de esos días en los ninguna persona se vería en la necesidad de despertarse temprano, por ser obviamente el inicio de un prometedor fin de semana comenzando un viernes de suspensión de labores es decir un día libre de la rutina.

Exactamente ese día, se había suspendido las clases debido a una fuerte nevada, lo cual alegraría a cualquiera en especial una adolescente de nombre Hikari Yagami o simplemente kari.

Para bien o para mal, este día se habían suspendido las clases y demás actividades propias de la escuela o cualquier club, este día tenía todos los requisitos para ser perfecto, no por nada era su cumpleaños.

Aun cuando no lo aceptaba sabía que este día es muy esperado por ella, claro, cualquier adolescente se siente especial en su cumpleaños ¿no? , kari se sentía llena de ansiedad al pensar siquiera en esta fecha, el saber que está a punto de llegar la emociona como una pequeña niña, claro que esto no es completamente culpa suya, sus padres la habían tratado con pétalos de rosa durante toda su vida y ni hablar de sus cumpleaños pues la hacían sentir como toda una reina. Muy en el fondo se reprendía a si misma por sus tan complicados cumpleaños pues la verdad era que la hacían parecer una niña pequeña e inmadura, de eso estaba consiente. Más aun, lo que la agobiaba era el hecho de que todos creían que no había madurado en todos estos años en los que había estado envuelta en un sinfín de aventuras en ese maravilloso mundo digital. Todos pensaban que seguía siendo la niña a la cual todos tienen que proteger a cada momento. — Tal vez no sea tan malo… tal vez sea lo único que ha mantenido nuestra amistad, el tener que estar a mi lado para protegerme—.dijo kari para sí misma únicamente teniendo a su mejor amigo en la cabeza.

Se deshizo inmediatamente de las ideas, no era normal que pensase así aun siendo últimamente este tema bastante recordado en su cabeza pero no por ello dejaba de ser extraño, le agobiaba pensar constantemente en su amistad con tk e imaginando que algún día acabaría, convirtiéndose en un miedo muy profundo para ella.

Tk

Eran las más de las 7:30 de la mañana, el molesto pitido agudo y rítmico de su reloj le había estado molestando desde hace un buen rato, pero la verdadera molestia de ese joven no se debía a que su sueño se viese interrumpido a causa dela alarma siendo este un día de descanso pues el mismo sabía que había sido culpa suya el no desactivar ese viejo aparato, la causa de su molestia radicaba en el hecho que desde hace algún tiempo estaba muy despistado aun cuando se tratase de la simple tarea de desactivar la alarma de su reloj, no era muy normal que el joven lo olvidara. Esto preocupaba contantemente a tk ,por alguna razón desde hace unos meses había estado comportándose de manera extraña , podía estar de buen humor al despertar y para la tarde podía tener un humor de los mil demonios , y todo por pequeñas cosas que pasaban en la escuela o en cada reunión con sus amigos , la molestia común que le atormentaba era algo cotidiano como no pasar el tiempo suficiente con kari , su amiga , en la escuela , cosas como ver que comparte sonrisas y encantadoras miradas con alguien que no es el podían afectarle con gran severidad …sinceramente no sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

Olvidándose de sus problemas un momento, recordó la razón por la que se acostó tan tarde era por ser un día muy especial para su amiga y nadie lo sabía mejor que él , su mejor amigo , tenía todo preparado para darle una gran sorpresa en compañía de sus demás amigos, siendo esta una gran hazaña por parte del chico rubio pues para conseguir que todos estén disponibles para salir juntos era una terea muy difícil y casi imposible debido a la vida ocupada que cargaban cada uno de ellos , en especial de aquellos que eran mayores y tenían menos tiempo disponible debido a sus deberes escolares , pero todo había salido bien , tk se había pasado las últimas semanas ayudando a cada uno con sus tareas y deberes para que al fin pudieran liberar un día de sus agendas, ahora ningún examen en la universidad o concierto de música se interpondrían en los planes Takeru. Estas habían sido unas semanas muy duras pero todo valía la pena… kari lo valía. —Al menos tendré más tiempo para preparar todo—tras decir esto para sí mismo recupero su buen ánimo pues valía la pena haberse despertado temprano después de todo.

KARI

Había comenzado a levantarse con algo de pereza, poco habitual en ella, al ser una persona muy alegre y llena de vida no era muy común verla así y menos este día.

Todavía decaída comenzó a arreglar su cuarto se arrepintió de no seguir durmiendo pero algo no la dejaba descansar así que su única opción era levantarse y distraerse haciendo cualquier cosa. Luego de notar un ligero olor a humedad que finalmente dejo sin darle importancia, empezó por tender su cama. Tres frazadas hicieron falta para calentar las frías noches que pasaban los habitantes de odaiba justo al terminar de acomodar su almohada con estampados propias de una niña pequeña su mirada cruzo con una foto que permanecía estática en su pequeña cómoda café al lado de su cama, rápidamente una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica al recordar la aventura que vivió en su infancia y continuo viviendo hace algún tiempo. Pero algo extraño comenzó a pasar.

¿Conoces esa sensación agobiante al tener un nudo en la garganta? Como cuando tragas saliva o una pastilla enorme en seco, Pues esa sensación inundo el cuello de kari y sin dar previo aviso una lagrima traicionera se impactó en el cristal que cubría a la imagen cumpliendo su función de proteger la fotografía, en ese momento se dio cuenta como sus brazos perdían fuerza y sus piernas comenzaban a ceder ante su propio peso obligándola a caer, esta era una sensación conocida por ella , se había desmayado con frecuencia en el pasado y conocía las reacciones que atravesaban su cuerpo en esas veces sabía de antemano que si sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su vista decaía era seguro que se desmayaría …odiaba esa sensación, pero algo estaba mal, esto era diferente a las tantas otras veces que le había pasado.

Entonces llego lo que temía un frio característico recorrió su espalda y la parte baja de sus antebrazos comenzaba a temblar ligeramente junto con sus muñecas aumentando gradualmente con forme pasaban los segundos , ella trato de calmarse respirando continuamente sin perder aquel ritmo sereno hasta que finalmente dejaron de temblarle las manos solo para dar paso a un entumecimiento que empezaba desde sus hombros y terminaba hasta la punta de sus dedos, comenzaba a perder la calma cuando noto un fuerte sabor a cobre inundar su boca, entonces se dio cuenta…sabía quién era el culpable.

Las paredes de su alrededor parecían girar con más fuerza cada vez que miraba y su equilibrio se fue debilitando haciéndola caer y en un desesperado intento por mantenerse de pie, dio medio paso hacia atrás y logro sentarse en su cama aun así no pudo evitar que este movimiento fuera brusco, y terminara con un mareo y dolor de cabeza insoportable tras el duro golpe, pero a fin de cuentas estaba bien, no había caído, no aun.

Tras unos momentos de estar sentada su cabello se revolvió lo suficiente para que este le tapara un poco la vista, también logro sentir algo parecido a cuando una sábana pasa suavemente por su piel, aun cuando fue muy ligero asusto a kari y decidió acostarse completamente. Estando recostada en la cama poco a poco fue perdiendo uno a uno sus sentidos iniciando por la vista la cual ya estaba bastante débil, poco después el horrendo sabor a cobre desapareció pero en su lugar no había dejado nada, también comenzó a perder claridad en el oído dando paso a una paz profunda donde los normales y constantes ruidos de la ciudad no llegaban a perturbarla, curiosamente el olor que había notado al despertar se hacía más fuerte llegando al punto de sofocarla con un solo respiro y eso fue lo que hizo.

Después de tan agobiantes minutos al fin había caído desmayada.

Luego de un par de horas pasando ligeramente las 11 de la mañana kari había despertado de lo más normal, todo aquello se había esfumado incluso el molesto aroma a humedad, además se sentía físicamente bien no sentía ningún malestar fuera del dolor de cabeza que comúnmente tarda más en desaparecer, así que decidió tomar aquello que la había sucedido esa mañana y catalogarlo como un sueño de esta forma dejaría descansar a su mente.

Desafortunadamente la fotografía no corrió con tanta suerte. Kari continuaba con unos segundos de desasosiego pues la cabeza le continuaba dando vueltas, fue tal su malestar que ni siquiera notó el ruido que se produjo al romperse el vidrio cuando se estrelló contra el suelo de madera. Unos instantes después se recuperó lentamente, cuando su mirada estuvo lo suficientemente clara notó que la fotografía estaba casi intacta, solo tenía una cuarteadura pues el mismo marco había protegido en vidrio y a su vez evitaba que esta se saliera de su lugar, unos instantes después pudo agacharse a recoger la foto para darle un vistazo de cerca, recogió cuidadosamente la foto tomándola suavemente del marco para así evitar que se estropeara más.

Cuando tuvo una vista clara y cercana de la imagen en su pupila nuevamente perdió la calma. Nunca se consideró a sí misma una persona muy crédula pero tampoco una persona escéptica, nunca había creído en presagios o en malos augurios pero lo que veía en la foto no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

* * *

volví a subir y a editar esta historia que había dejado abandonada por falta de tiempo :T esta vez prometo terminarla ojala le den otra oportunidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Tk

¿Cómo había sido posible?, no había servido de nada el despertarse más temprano, no había terminado aún , su buen humor no había durado mucho pues algo le incomodaba , más aun le causaba un presentimiento lleno de angustia que no lo dejaba concentrarse haciendo que todo lo que hiciera le saliera mal , intento calmarse pero no lo lograba , sus manos temblaban un poco y las sentía frías siendo esto muy extraño debido a que el calor que estaba haciendo ,aun a esa hora de la mañana, era infernal , se preguntaba qué había pasado con el frio de hace unos minutos. El clima había cambiado drásticamente pasando de un frio insoportable a un calor infernal aun así, tk prefería mil veces el frio que el calor al cual no soportaba y menos uno tan abrazador. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar por mas lo intentase y el calor no lo ayudaba aunque en esos momentos el clima no era la principal preocupación de Takeru estaba seguro de eso, aun cuando no supiera que le causaba ese sentir en su interior, sabía que no era el calor.

Suspiro pesadamente en un intento de sacar el aire caliente que había estado respirando y quemando su interior para dar lugar a una nueva porción de aire más frio y refrescaba su ser. Todo el trabajo que había estado realizando y que tenía que hacer, parecía no tener fin. No quería aceptarlo precisamente no quería aceptárselo el mismo , el hecho de haber negado ayuda de unos cuantos de sus amigos para que le ayudaran con estos preparativos poro no podía ya era muy tarde para llamar a alguno de ellos , él había decidido , confiado en que podría , resolver todo lo de esa sorpresa para kari , era lo que deseaba verdaderamente Takeru , el lograr apreciar esa mirada llena de luz tan característica en los ojos de kari , esa mirada que había despertado sentimientos que ni el mimo tú podría ordenarlos como buenos o malos pero sin duda ahí estaban.

—Necesitas ayuda. Se escuchó una voz decir tal premisa, pues el tono que uso dejaba en claro que no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación al parecer sus suplicas habían resultado, tal vez por obra de algún dios bondadoso o quizá alguna deidad propia del digimundo no lo sabía, el hecho era que su hermano había llegado de improviso pues no se suponía que llegara tan temprano así que su llegada ere una muy agradable sorpresa.

Tk tenía la iniciativa de preguntar a matt por su presencia pero las palabras no le salían, notaba como su garganta se cerraba poco a poco, sintiendo a carne viva lo que sentiría una persona al ser ahorcada por una cuerda más no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo se quedó estático.

Takeru no respondió nada tan solo se limitó a sonreír de lado a su hermano que a su vez correspondió al gesto, tal acción solo duro unos instantes pues la expresión en el rostro de Takeru preocupo a matt y en cuestión de segundos noto como el cuerpo de su hermano caía inconsciente

YAMATO

Esa mañana el joven Ishida conducía tranquilamente el auto de su padre en dirección a casa de su pequeño hermano con la idea de ayudar al joven a preparar una reunión con sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de kari, una de sus amigas. Era divertido y hasta cierto punto tierno ver como su hermano estaba profundamente enamorado de su amiga pensando en cómo es posible que kari n se dé cuanta en la forma de cómo la ve tk, pero lo entendía, había pasado una situación similar hace algunos años.

Lo único que le preocupaba erala reacción de kari al enterarse, pero como están marchando las cosas pueden que se demoren años aun así sería un duro golpe para su hermano el recibir una negativa por parte de kari.

Media hora después de haber iniciado su viaje , llego a casa de su madre , sin duda era mejor haber sacado su permiso aun cuando este sea de práctica , se le facilitaba mucho llegar con su hermano y no había problema , conocía perfectamente el camino , lo había recorrido desde hace años por lo menos una vez a la semana , no podía dejar solo a Takeru , ya no estaba seguro de quien necesitaba a quien en realidad , había pasado de ser un hermano protector a ser uno cariñoso y atento , estaba consciente de que tk era meramente un jovencito pero no podía dejar de cuidarlo y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Entro en el edificio y subió por las escaleras pasando de largo a el asesor, la razón era que este, había sido instalado recientemente en el edificio pero al subir prácticamente toda su vida por esas escaleras hacerlo ahora le traía recuerdos muy especiales, continuo subiendo hasta el último piso siendo este el quinto, reconociendo todo a su paso, incluso en número de escalones.

Continuo su camino y a su paso algunos residente lo saludaban amablemente pues era común verlo por ahí .Al fin había llegado a su destino y entro con facilidad pues tenía una copia de las llaves de esa casa, así como Takeru tenía unas de la casa de su padre y suya. Entro y se encontró con un desastre , la verdad lo que veía no el mejor trabajo de Takeru enseguida noto a su pequeño hermano parado pensando y de espaldas a él , tal vez se había dado por vencido , muy raro en él , y más tratándose e kari.

Al notar que no se daba cuenta de su presencia decidió hablarle, por supuesto que no le diría que su trabajo lo había decepcionado —necesitas ayuda—fue lo único que s atino a decir luego busco la mirada de Takeru quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Luego de unos instantes de no recibir, matt estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero lo que vio hizo que sus rodillas temblaran, su hermano se había desvanecido en un segundo y había quedado inconsciente.

Tk

Nunca le había pasado algo similar, aun cuando había días en los que pasaba horas entrenando con su equipo de baloncesto, nunca se había desmayado en toda su vida, sin lugar a dudas algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba y dolía… dolía algo dentro de él, no sabía cómo describirlo era un dolor profundo que no podía entender, no estaba seguro de dónde provenía, solo sabía que estaba dentro. ¿Cabeza o pecho? Quizá en su garganta, no encontró la respuesta por más que pensaba, dedico unos momentos de atención a cada una de las posibles partes de su cuerpo pero ninguna parecía estar mal y a la vez todas parecían estarlo, entonces una idea aparentemente descabellada cruzo su cabeza, aunque no parecía tener nada de cordura, esa podía ser la razón más posible, aun así se mantenía dudoso…no era posible que su propia alma estuviese sufriendo ¿o sí?

Hacía apenas unos momentos que había despertado, gracias a que el ruido de un metal chocando contra el suelo había sonado por toda la casa, luego Takeru salió despacio de su habitación y se encontró con su hermano.

—todo va a salir bien. Dijo Yamato, cosa que solo hizo que Takeru se preocupara.


	3. Chapter 3

YAMATO

No pudo hacer nada para sostener a su hermano antes de que impactara contra el suelo, incluso tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar antes de lo, todo había pasado muy rápido.

Luego de levantarlo y cargarlo hasta su habitación lo único que Yamato pudo hacer fue desabotonar un poco la camisa de Takeru pues estaba bañado en sudor. Afortunadamente no tenía heridas que pudieron ser ocasionadas por el golpe debido a que se desplomo lentamente.

Yamato estuvo cuidando a Tk un par de minutos hasta que su respiración se normalizo, entonces decidió continuar arreglando la sala para recibir a sus amigos, más tarde seguramente su hermano se lo agradecería. Media hora después había terminado de arreglar todo, así que se dispuso a ver a tk y de paso cerrar la ventana de la habitación, pues había empezado a sentir una corriente de aire desde hace un rato y parecía que una tormenta estuviese a punto de empezar

Cuando subió las escaleras notó como un haz de luz salía de la habitación de Takeru, conforme se acercaba escuchaba más y más aquel pitido característico de sus dispositivos los cuales los enmarcaban como "elegidos", en ese momento se le helo la sangre y rezo por que Takeru siguiera dormido.

Poco a poco se fue acercando conteniendo involuntariamente la respiración hasta que asomo la parte superior de su cuerpo para lograr ver a Takeru quien por suerte aun dormía, nuevamente pudo respirar y tranquilizarse, entonces supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, avanzo con cuidado atreves de la habitación y se acercó al escritorio donde Tk suele escribir sus historia, justo en una esquina se encontraba su terminal junto a unos trofeos de baloncesto un poco polvorientos, rápidamente lo tomo y guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta solo para salir segundos después con el mismo cuidado con el que entro.

Sabia por experiencia que la terminal dejaba de sonar luego de un minuto y si no tenía respuesta sonaría más tarde con la misma intensidad y precisamente esto fue lo que paso, Matt solo logro ver una sucesión de ceros y unos que no le recordó nada, simplemente lo olvido cuando el dispositivo se apagó, ahora bien tenía que llevarlo a su casa para ocultarlo pero no podía dejar a Takeru solo.

Yamato se encontraba con un dilema que se vio interrumpido con otro tipo de sonido, algo metálico estrellándose contra el suelo.

KARI

Primer cajón de la derecha, dentro de la caja musical que le habían regalado en su décimo cumpleaños, ahí se supondría que esta el objeto más preciado por Kari, entonces ¿por qué no lograba encontrarlo? Comenzaba a desesperarse tratando de recordar si en algún momento lo había cambiado de lugar pero estaba segura de que no había sido así.

Hacia 3 años que el aparato no emitía señal alguna pero en ningún momento dejo de ser importante para Hikari, siguió buscando por unos momentos hasta que un claxon bastante familiar hizo que Kari se asomara por la ventana, ahí se encontraba Tai, su hermano, conduciendo esa camioneta que había comprado junto con Yamato para ir a la universidad y salir los fines de semana.

Una sonrisa se le escapó a Hikari, ver a su hermano sonriendo le tranquilizaba, además podía preguntarle sobre su D3.

— ¿Lista? .Inicio preguntando el castaño aun dentro de su auto.

— ¿para qué? .Kari respondió fingiendo no saber la causa, pues era obvio que la llevaría a algún lugar por su cumpleaños, aun así le gusta tanto como su hermano mantener la sorpresa.

—solo ven, ya tenemos que irnos. Dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y encendió nuevamente su auto solo para apresurar a la menor quien divertida se arreglaba lo más rápido que podía.

TAICHI

Taichi se había levantado temprano aquel día, había mucho que hacer antes de regresar por su hermana y llevarla a casa de Takeru, iniciando por un partido de futbol contra una escuela rival, además de comprar el regalo de su hermana que como siempre había dejada hasta el último momento.

Todo iba saliendo bien hasta que una tormenta parecía estar sobre la ciudad, curiosamente esta nunca llego solo se llevó sus negras nubes tan rápido como llegaron.

Finalmente se encontraba frente a su casa, esperando por kari quien bajaría después de arreglarse un poco, tenía tiempo suficiente para verificar "eso", rápidamente se quitó el cinturón y con su mano derecha comenzó a buscar algo bajo su asiento, no tardo en encontrarlo y tras verificar que nadie observara saco aquel pequeño aparato y verifico que nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando con él, afortunadamente así fue.

5 minutos después kari había bajado totalmente arreglada cosa que es mucho decir ya que solo había peinado su cabello como siempre y había cambiado su ropa, nada de maquillaje, aun así se veía hermosa, ese sello caracterizaba a la castaña.

Apenas entro al auto no tardo ni un segundo en preguntar a su hermano sobre su digivice cosa que asusto un poco a tai.

— ¿Y Bien? .Continúo preguntante y tras divagar un poco con palabras sin sentido tai finalmente contesto

—Tal vez mamá lo tomo para limpiarlo. Dijo y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, había podido mentirle a su hermana y esta no tenía por qué dudar de él.

—Supongo que tienes razón, y bien a dónde vamos? .Comenzó la menor una plática más amena.

—Es una sorpresa, tal vez a al centro comercial, al cine o tal vez a parís, ¿Quién sabe? .Dijo tai jugando como habitualmente lo hace.

Continuaron hablando y no tocaron más el tema sobre el digivice de kari y minutos después habían llegado al aeropuerto. Tai veía divertido el rostro de kari, aquel chiste sobre el viaje había sido la pauta para la primera sorpresa del día. Esperaron unos minutos en los cuales kari había hecho todo tipo de preguntas las cuales solo eran respondidas con un "es una sorpresa por parte de Taichi.

Los hermanos continuaban hablando hasta que notaron como el flash de una cámara los deslumbraba, cuando al fin pudieron enfocar nuevamente ahí se encontraba su amiga sonriendo y cargando un gigantesco peluche.

YAMATO

¿Todo va a estar bien? Repitió el menor,- ¿a que te refieres?

Yamato se había quedado cayado el escuchar eso, había subido cuando escucho un ruido en el segundo piso y la expresión en el rostro de Takeru lo había asustado, creyó que se había dado cuenta que su d3 había sonado y que él lo tenía, pero gracias a lo que dijo a continuación era obvio que no era así.

Me refiero a la fiesta. Dijo Yamato calmándose y muy seguro de sí mismo pues a diferencia de tai el si sabía mentir.

— ¿qué hora es? .Takeru había olvidado por completo el mal presentimiento que tenía al despertar, había olvidado por completo la fiesta además el sol había empezado a descender, se estaba habiendo tarde. Paso de largo a su hermano, ni siquiera espero una respuesta por parte de él. Avanzo sin pensar hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Descuida, ya está todo listo. Dijo Yamato con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Aunque deberías darte un baño. Agrego el Ishida.

Gracias matt. Dijo Takeru sinceramente, esos pequeños detalles que tenía con él eran la razón por la que aun cuando sus padres se habían separado continuaban siendo tan cercanos.


End file.
